Beaten and Broken
by Fora Beast
Summary: This is the story of all the pain, frustration, and sorrow Farore has been through... will she ever be completely free from the pain again or will she be beaten and broken forever?
1. Chapter 1

_Beaten and Broken_

**Author: hey peps! Well I'm uploading a new fanfict today and it's called Beaten and Broken! Beaten and Broken is similar to The Runaway, but it's more focused on the punishments given to Farore. Ooooh I'm so excited I haven't been on here in ages! Well anymoose I love you all and type you later, bye!**

**Love Farore Beast**


	2. First Chapter

**Chapter 1**

I was in my room singing a little song from the lost children from the woods down in Hyrule…where Link is. I sigh, it has only been a week since we separated, I held back my tears and started to sing again. I don't know why, but music just sooths my soul and clears my mind from all the bad and brings all the wonderful memories into my brain. "Farore dear it's time." A female voice informs, it's Nayru my second oldest sister….the one who actually loves me in this hell I'm supposed to call "home". I sigh again and walk to the door and open it, "I'm so sorry Farore. I wish I could do something, but Din is in charge here." Nayru apologizes and she takes my hand and walks with me to the dungeon, the whole time my head was down. All of the Gods and Goddesses of The Heavens are here to see me get locked up for running away; all of them murmuring insults and pointing at me, one of the group of Gods and Goddesses shouted runt at me…..I know I am a runt, the weakest one of all the powerful Gods, Light Spirits, Great Fairies, Goddesses, and many more beings who are much, much more stronger than I. then Nayru and I walk down the stairs and turn right when we step off the last stair. Finally after 5 seconds I hear a cellar door open….I'm here. Nayru lets go of my hand and I walk in the cellar, my new room. She closes the door and locks it and puts the keys in her dress pocket. "I'm sorry My Little Goddess, but no matter what I will always be your sister and I will always love you." Nayru says, I don't answer and then she sighs and leaves shutting the door to freedom and true light. I walk to my bed and curl up into a ball and try to hold back my tears, I never will cry again I cried to much in my life and I don't plan to cry for now on and if I do cry that's the day I die even though my heart is already dead and shattered into little, sharp, sorrowful pieces. Then I hear the freedom door open and I hear footsteps walking towards my death hole. "Get up runt." A female voice orders, great it's _her_ again. I get up and sit forward in my death bed, "You know why you're here, right?" Din asks. "Because you hate me and want me to burn alive and hear me scream." I answer. Din scowls and answers, "No! You're here, because you ran away and wanted to see that monster of a boy, Link." I scowl and yell, "Link's not a monster you are! You're the one who took him away from me and put him in Hyrule where I know people will insult him and try to harm him, because he's perfect and I know you know that!" "He is not perfect he's a disgrace to all of us! And so are you, Farore! And for your foolishness you are going to stay in here for 21 days without food or water!" Din yells then she stomps out of the dungeon and slams the freedom door. I curl up into a ball again and slowly, but surly fall asleep with one thought that will be in my mind for 21 days, will I die by starvation or dehydration or will Din kill me?

**Author: Hey! So I hope you like and I will hopefully upload tomorrow if not later on this year/month. Anyblob review and favorite that's always rockin. See you all later, bye! **

**Love Farore Beast**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Author: hey! So just for all of you to know Farore is 11 so yah…..Ashley Purdy is beast.**

**Love Farore Beast**

It was the next morning and still that same stupid question rings in my head! I sigh….again and sit up looking around my death hole; nothing in particular could kill me in an instant…DAMMIT! I get out of my death bed and start to feel around the walls to find a loose brick that leads to anywhere besides this hell; nothing…again! I walk up to the bars and wrap my hands around them and try to break or flex them so I can get out of here, but of course the bars are invincible and I can't escape. I punch a nearby wall and it cracks and leaves a huge and deep hole in the wall, but still no escape! I sigh once again and walk to my bed and curl up into a ball then I hear my stomach grumble and I realize my throat is dry. Great, it's only the first day in here and I'm already hungry and thirsty! I scowl; I'm not going to give up now!

**In Nayru's Library**

I've been crying for 2 hours straight and Din is still not giving in! "Nayru, stop it, you're acting just like Farore, a runt!" Din shouts at me; oh how I hate her! I wipe my tears and scowl at her; she's going to get it! "Stop it? You need to stop being a rotten hearted goddess! Why should Farore be in the dungeon without food or water? She's going to be in a coma and probably won't wake up, ever! All she wanted to do is see Link, that's all! But no you had to be a little heart breaker and punish her, rip her heart out, and make her suffer!" I yell. Din starts to pout and then she yells, "I'm not a heart breaker! She deserves to suffer!" really that's all she can do? Wow, and she gets to be called the leader! I stomp towards her and slap her in the face, hard! She puts her hand on her cheek and looks like she was about to cry, whoop score 1 for me! Din then scowls at me and walks away; what a wimp! I sit down on the couch and start to think of a way to help Farore survive, "I got it!" I shout and I run after Din. Finally I caught up to her, "If you are going to ask if you can bring Farore food the answer is no." Din says. I scowl and answer, "Well I was just going to ask if I can feed her when her Birth Day comes along." She sighs and answers, "Fine." I jump up and down and hug her, "Thank you Din!" I said and then run outside….I forgot to water the plants.

**March 24: Farore and Link's 12****th**** Birth Day!**

**In the Death Hole…**

I wake up and try to get up, but I'm too weak and it hurts my stomach. It's been 18 days since I've had any food or water; I lay down on my death bed and sigh, ouch! It even hurts to sigh or even breathe! What day is it today anyway? Wait a second…..it's Link's Birth Day! I feel horrible that I'm not there for him and at least give him a gift and say Happy Birth Day; I swear he has it worse than me. What? Why are you looking at me like that? What, you say that _I _have it worse than him? I do not, sure I'm slowly, but surely dying and I have a devil of a sister and it's my Birth Day too and no one is here to say Happy Birth Day to me, but Link doesn't have a family to greet him and he doesn't have me his only true friend to greet him and give him a gift, but then again he probably does have better friends that don't have anger issues and are not a runt. I sigh and say in a whispery voice, "Happy Birth Day, Link…..I love you." And then everything went black….

**Nayru's P.O.V.**

I finally finish making Farore's Birth Day cake and I finally got Din to agree to let Farore go! Oh I'm soooo happy finally I can hug my little sister again! I twirl around and giggle in excitement; did I mention that I'm soooo very super-duper extremely happy? _Ding, ding dong _the grandfather clock rings, it is 12:00 pm time to get Farore! I jump up and down and run to the dungeon.I stop and fling open the door and run down the stairs, "Farore, you're free! Din agreed you can get out!" I shout with a happy and over excited voice; I'm soooooooooooooo happy! I finally arrive to Farore's cellar and get out the keys and unlock the door and fling it open. I run in there and shake Farore gently, I guess she is sleeping, what a silly goose! "Farore wake up, you are free, oh and Happy Birth Day My Little Goddess." I say in a whisper, but she didn't wake up. "Farore? Are you okay?" I ask still no answer. I grab her side and gently pull her to face me...she's…she's …IN A COMA! "Din! She's in a coma!" I yell. Din comes down with 4 guards and commands 1 to get Farore and he obeyed. We follow Din to Farore's room where Splendoora is sitting on Farore's bed waiting. She sees us and gets off and stars at my little sister, worriedly. The guard puts her on the bed and Splendoora orders, "Leave, I don't want any distractions and besides she needs a lot space to breathe." We all nod and we leave the room. Din orders the guards to stay at the door and make sure no one enters the room. They obeyed and we go outside to get some fresh air and think about what just happened. Oh Farore I'm soooo sorry… just hang in there!

**Author: sup? So review and favorite that's always beast and so everyone knows Nayru is 13 Din is 14 and Splendoora is 14. So go have a beastly life and good bye.**

**Love Farore Beast**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Author: hey. Well today I am sick and I feel like I'm half dead. So don't get all mad face at me! Well I don't own Legend of Zelda or its characters…yet.**

**Love Farore Beast**

**Splendoora's P.O.V.**

They all left and I'm left here to save The Goddess of Courage's life, "…Let's begin." I say to myself and first I put my hand over her heart to feel if it is beating normally. _Boom…..boom…..boom…; _her heart beat is defiantly not O.K. I nod and from the look of her skin I could tell she hasn't had food or water in about 20 or 21 days; what the hell happened to her? Was she depressed from the separation from Link or did Din punish her for trying to run away to see him? Never mind that, all that matters is that she is going to live. Next I get a bottle of Fairy Tears from my purple pouch that's on the dresser and sprinkle some tears on Farore's body, then I get 5 candles out of the pouch and put them around her; a brown candle by her feet to represent the ground, one green candle by her right hand to represent her Earthly powers, one blood red candle by her left hand to represent her wound that's wrapped in a very bloody bandage, one white candle by her head to represent that her thoughts are clear and unbury to understand, and finally one purple and gold candle on her heart to represent her real and loving self and her anger issue that only shows her pain, sadness, and bloody thoughts of death. I fold my hands and cast a healing spell in old language and the candles fall on Farore and the flames in all of the specific colors, brown, green, blood red, white, purple and gold burn a healing fire on her body. I say the final words in Hylian; and for all and for love heal this heavenly soul and let her heal and live in this never ending burning fire of justice! I open my gray eyes and the colorful fire twirls and then vanishes into her heart….the deed is done. I put my hand over her heart again and it beats in the same rhythm of life. I smile and whisper to her, "Happy Birth Day Farore." And I take out a little box that's wrapped in purple wrapping paper and set it down next to her. I walk out of the room and see her two sisters, Nayru and Din looking at me worriedly, "She's alive and well, but she's sleeping so don't wake her up until 2:00pm." I informed. They sigh of relief and nod. "Well in the time being we should set up a surprise party for Farore, shouldn't we?" I said. They both nod and smile then we set up for the decorating!

**Author: sup? So as I said I'm sick so sorry for the chapter being so short, but one the healthy side review and such that's always beast! See youz laterz!**

**Love Farore Beast**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Author: hiiiiiiiii! I'm not sick no more! So hopefully I don't run out of time and this chapter will be long….kind of. So I don't own The Legend of Zelda or its characters….but I will!**

**Love Farore Beast**

**Nayru's P.O.V.**

Thank goodness Farore will be alright! Now we have to finish decorating before she wakes up, "Okay girls just one more flower then we're done with everything." Splendoora informs. I put a pretty blue flower on the gift and smile, ooooh she's going to love it soooo much! We hide the gift in the meadow and it lies down, knowing that it's a surprise. We all giggle and walk back into the palace and wait for the Birth Day girl to awake.

**Farore's P.O.V.**

I open my eyes and for a while everything is spinning and blurry, after a few seconds it clears and I'm in my room? I look to my right side and see a little purple box that has a letter on it. I sit up and read the message; Dear Farore, happy Birth Day! I hope you like your gift I gave you, I made it myself. I love you and will always be your sister friend. Love Splendoora. I smile then open the box, in it was a gorgeous gold flower and I gently pick it up and place it in my dark brown hair so everyone can see it. I got out of my bed and immediately fall down, I sigh and try to stand up, but my legs are a little wobbly. It takes me 19 seconds to get my balance back and I start to walk out of my room, man I haven't seen it in days….wait a second, why am I still alive? I'm supposed to be in a coma, did Nayru save me? I start to run through the whole palace, but no one is home! Where did they go? Is today still Link's Birth Day? I run towards the dining room, maybe it's diner time and they're eating. I walk in and the room is completely dark, what the heck is happening! "Hello?" I say and then the lights turn on and I hear everyone in The Heavens shout happily, "Happy Birth Day Farore!" I smile and Nayru, and Splendoora run up to me and give me a hug and I hug them back. "Come on Farore let's have some fun!" Nayru says and the whole afternoon we all danced, laughed, and having a blast! Even know Din didn't even talk or look at me, but I'm not ganna complain. "Okay people calm down it's time for Farore to open gifts!" Nayru shouts and she grabs my hand and leads me to the dinner table, where all the gifts are waiting to be open. I sit down and open the first gift wrapped in light pink and blue wrapping paper, it's from Nayru! "Open it Farore, open it!" Nayru says in an overly excited voice. I obey and uncover the gift and open the flat box and take out a gorgeous leaf green dress! It has long lace sleeves and it's knee length and it has a flower pattern on the sleeves too! Also I find a beautiful necklace with a heart-shaped sapphire on it! I hug Nayru and say, "Thank you, I love it!" she smiles. After about 2 hours of opening gifts that where plants and dresses Nayru and Splendoora grab my hand and we run to the garden or meadow. We stop at a huge cluster of flowers and Splendoora asks me, "Can you whistle please?" I nod and whistle. Then I see a gorgeous beyond belief dragon fly up into the sky! It has gold eyes, claws, hair, and at the end of its tail and the rest of its body is white…she's so gorgeous! I slows walk up to the dragon and it comes down from the sky and it curls up around me and licks me on my nose! I laugh and hug it tightly. "So what do you think Farore, do you want to keep her?" Splendoora asks, "Yes! I love her!" I answer. I look straight into her eyes and say, "I'm going to name you Dusk, do you like that name?" "Yes I do, it's a very enchanting name!" Dusk agrees and I gasp and smile. "You can talk!" I shout in delight. Dusk smiles and nods. I hug her again and she wraps her long tail around me. "So how old are you?" I ask when the hug is over. "Well my mistress I'm 13 years old, today is my Birth Day." Dusk informs. I smile and answer, "Happy Birth Day! I'm so sorry that I couldn't give you anything." she smiles and answers, "_You _are my gift." I smile and she hugs me. The hug ended and she looks at the star lite sky, "I believe it's time to go to bed and dream." Dusk informs. I nod and start to get up, but then Dusk swoops under me and I find myself on her back! "No goddess should walk on her Birth Day or any day." I smile and Dusk and I walk to our room. When we arrive she puts me on my bed and tucks me in! "Good night Farore and have splendid dreams." Dusk says and kisses me on my fore head. She lies down at the foot of my bed and curls up into a ball. "Good night, I love you Dusk." I say. She opens her eyes in surprise and she smile and answers, "I love you too Farore." Then we both close our eyes and start to dream. Today was the best day ever!

**Author: Awwwwww! That was so heart touching! So review and stuff that's always nice and so you know the time that Dusk and Farore were talking Farore explained what happened to her in the past…she really trusts Dusk and Dusk feels the same to Farore. See you all later byeeeee!**

**Love Farore Beast **


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Author: hey guys! I now have a cough and I once again feel half dead, so sorry if this chapter is short. Anywho I do not own the legend of Zelda or its characters, but oh I will.**

**Farore's P.O.V. **

I hear a crash of a glass vase and I immediately wake up and run to the scene. I stop running when I get to the Grand Hall, but I see no vase or anyone there! Then out of nowhere I feel someone's hand cover my mouth, but I immediately step on the stranger's foot and she hollers in pain, then I summon a sharp tipped thorn in my hand and I stab the girl in her stomach! She yells and she tries to grab me, but I start to run. Why isn't anyone waking up? She starts to catch up to me and I trip over something and she grabs me by the throat, hard. I ….. I can't breathe! I grip my hands on hers to try to get them off my throat, but as always I'm too weak and can't do a thing! I struggle in her grasp, but I can't get out…everything is getting blurry. She starts to smirk and she says, "Finally you are mine." I can feel my eyes rolling to the back of my head…I feel so cold. I try to summon a thorn, but I'm too weak and my thoughts are so unclear… I'm so cold. She starts to giggle…..wait a second she's Charlotte! I try to get away from her grip, but I can't…I'm so cold….my vision is slowly fading away….my thoughts are so unclear…I'm going into comatose. "Aww, what's the matter Farore? Scultula got your soul?" Charlotte asks and she starts to laugh. Then out of nowhere a white creature comes and hits Charlotte with its tail, Charlotte slams to the wall and I hit the floor, my senses slowly come back. Dusk…..you're here!

**Dusk's P.O.V.**

My Mistress, Farore hits the ground and I run to her side, but then a Scultula tackles me and the Queen of Scultulas stands up and holds out her hand and a string of spider's web comes out of her hand and grabs a hold on my Mistress's waist and the Queen pulls her over to her! I try to run to her, but more Scultulas come and jump on me; I quickly barrel roll and all the monsters get crushed under my weight. I run to the queen and was getting ready to breathe a ball of fire on her, but she holds my Mistress in front of her and I immediately stop myself. "You are such a coward! As the Queen of Scultulas I would have expected more from you." I say in a harsh voice. She smirks and answers, "Oh well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but then again why should I? You are just a dragon." I scowl at her and yell, "I command you to let go of my Mistress!" the queen looked at Farore with a sadden look and answers, "Well I guess." Then she throws my Mistress to ground like a rag doll! Then she looks at me with a smile and says, "There you're happy?" I scowl at her and scratch her on her face. She touches her cheek and looks at her blood covered hand and scowled at me. "You're going to regret that!" she yells and she charges at me and tries to hit me, but she misses. I hit her with my tail and bite her on her arm….well her whole arm and she yells in pain. "I thought you would be more of a challenge, Charlotte, but you proved me wrong." I said and she scowls at me and disappears into mist. I sigh in relief and run to my Mistress, who is struggling to stand. I put my head under her body and she settles on my neck. I walk upstairs to her room and put her on her bed. "Thank you Dusk for saving me… I love you." Mistress Farore says and I smile and answer, "It's always a pleasure and I love you too." Then she closes her eyes and I go on the foot of her bed and dream. I'm grateful to have a Mistress like Farore.

**Author: awww that's so heart touching! Well review and stuff that's always awesome. So see you all later bye! **

**Love Farore Beast **


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Author: hi! Well I still have that cough and today I have a lot of stuff to do, so this chapter might be short. I do not own The Legend of Zelda or its characters, but I will in the future!**

**Love Farore Breast**

**Farore's P.O.V **

**4 years later at the garden…**

Dusk and I are sitting in the meadow and she sighs, "What's wrong Dusk?" I ask with a worried look. "Well you are 15 years of age and well it's time for you to find your soul mate." She answers. I shutter, just the thought of the words "Relationship" or "Boyfriend" or "Soul mate" or even "Marriage" gets me nervous. "I know, but why are you so worried?" I ask. "Well I'm afraid that the man you will marry will not have a great bonding with Din." Dusk informs. I hug her and say, "Din never gets along with anyone, not even me and I'm her sister." I point out. She laughs and we end the hug. "Farore dear it's time for singing lessons!" Nayru calls out from the window of the palace or as I should call it my home. "Okay, I'll be right there!" I call out. "Race you to the palace!" I said to Dusk and before she could react I started running. She laughed and started to come after me, but I'm way too fast for her. After a few minutes I made it to the entrance of the palace and shout, "I win!" Dusk comes and she says, "Well once again you beat me." We smile and walk to the music room. "Farore it's your turn to sing." Nayru informs with a smile. "I know….wait a minute didn't I sang yesterday?" I ask. Nayru nods and she takes out her violin and starts to play the Song of Time. I start to sing and Dusk sits down and enjoys the music. We stop after a minute and Nayru complements, "Oh, Farore you have the most heavenly voice." I blush. "Nayru!" Din shouts. She sighs and walks out of the room. Oh no!

**Nayru's P.O.V **

I walk to Din's office and ask, "What now Din?" she scowls at me and says in a firm voice, "Don't sass me." "I'm not." I reject. She sighs and informs, "You know that Farore's 15 and she needs to find a god to marry." "Yes, so what's your point? She's been going on dates for a month now." I point out. "Exactly. She's been dating, but she keeps refusing them to go further in the relationship! What's wrong with her!" Din shouts. I sigh and ask, "You have no clue do you?" "What do you mean no clue? I know everything, I'm the leader of this place!" she yells. "Farore is in love with, Link." I inform. Din gasps and says, "He's a disgrace to us all! And besides how do you know?" "It's pretty obvious, she ran away, because she wanted to see him and she constantly talks and thinks about him." I point out. Din rolls her eyes and says, "Fine I'll think of something to get her mind off of him." I sigh and walk out of her office, why does she have to be so jealous of Link?

**Farore's P.O.V**

**At the palace**

**At midnight**

I wake up at the sound of the Father Clock ringing….it's time. I quickly run to my door and open it, no one's awake or in the halls. I silently run to the exit of the palace, but I see 3 guards at the door and I hide behind a statue. I create a lilarang and throw it at the guard's heads and they knock out! I run again and hide in the shadows of the night. I arrive at the Great Gate of The Heavens and see 7 guards and they spotted me! They run towards me and I dodge a blow to the head and blow sleeping dust at all of them and they're unconscious. I run to the gate and unlock it with a thorn and run to the edge of The Heavens. I jump off of The Heaven's edge and quickly fall to the land of Hyrule. After a few minutes I land swiftly to the ground…..I'm in Ordon. I walk towards a tree-like house and read the sign: Link's House, it said. I smile and climb the ladder, I come to the door and knock 3 times and waited. After a few seconds I hear a male voice call out, "I'm coming just wait a minute please!" I smile again…..he's Link! I hear his footsteps coming to the door…..I can finally see him! "What are you doing?" I hear a female voice ask….no! I slowly turn around and see Din! "You're coming with me!" she yells and grabs my arm, hard! The door opens and I see Link! "Farore?" he asks in surprise. "Well if it isn't Link. You don't mind if I take my sister back do you?" Din asks; I struggle to get out of her grasp, but she squeezes my arm and I hear a crack and I yell in pain….she broke my wrist! Link gasps and scowls at Din then punches her in the face! She falls to the ground and loosens up her grip and I escape. Link grabs my good wrist and we run to the woods, but Din summons a ring of fire around us! Link pulls me close to him and holds me tight. Fire hands appear in the ring and they try to grab on my ankles, but I stomp on them and they fade away. Then a chain of fire wraps around my neck and it pulls me to the ground. Link tries to pick me up, but the chains pull me out of his grasp and I go out of the fire ring. The chains pull me up into Din's grasp and she grows out her wings and quickly flies up into the air back into The Heavens. I stop struggling and just let her take me…I'm broken….and I'm probably going to get beaten…..I'm dead in the inside and going to be on the outside.

**Author: well that was something wasn't it! Well I have to go now so bye and review you beastly people!**

**Love Farore Beast**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Author: sup? I do NOT own The Legend of Zelda or its characters, but I Will!**

**Din's P.O.V.**

I can't believe that he punched me and she let him! That's the last straw, now Farore's going to get it! Finally we arrived at The Heavens and I put her on top of the Death Platform where everyone can see what a disgrace she really is. Luckily Nayru woke up everyone in The Heavens to find Farore and all of them gathered around the platform to see her. I threw her on the floor and I graved one chain and put the clamps on her broken right wrist and I graved another chain and once more put the clamp on her good wrist. I turned the leaver and the chains pulled her arms over her head. My right hand turned into a fire claw and I went up to Farore's back and sliced it! She got to her senses and hollered in pain and I ask her in frustration, "Do you still want to see Link?" "Yes." She answers. I scowl at the answer and sliced her again, but even deeper! She yelled again and she starts to cry, but she doesn't make a sound and her expression on her face is more in pain than sad. I ask again, "Are you still going to run away?" "Yes" she answers in a shaking voice. I slice into her skin once again and she yells in pain. Only one more scratch and I'll slice her wing bones in half!

**Farore's P.O.V.**

Why is she so jealous of Link? He didn't do anything to her! Just one more scratch and she'll slice my bone! She asks me once more, "Do you love Link?" I smile and answer, "More than life itself." Then she slices my back again and I feel enormous pain and I yell as loud as I can in pain…..she sliced my bone! Din whispers in my ear, "Now you know how much pain you brought to Nayru and me." Then she walks away and leaves me on the platform in pain and heartbreak. Everyone gasps and then all of them walk away again leaving me in a pool of my own blood. I stood there for what seemed forever when Nayru comes and unlocks the chains and helps me up, "Don't worry My Little Goddess, I'm right here." Nayru says and I smile and say, "Thank you." We both walk to the palace and go into her room and go into the changing room and she helps me undress. "Alright, now put on this robe and we'll go to the spring." Nayru says and I obey. We walk to the healing spring and I undress, go into the pool of healing water and immediately feel painless. "I'll be right back." Nayru says and she exits the spring. I sigh; I swear if Din punishes me one more time all Hell will break loose! After a few seconds Nayru shows up with a dark green backless dress, healing lotion, a blue wash cloth, 3 bottles of Fairy Tears, and 2 rolls of bandages. She kneels next to my back and slathers the lotion on my back and I flinch. She then wraps 1 roll of bandages around my upper body (where the gashes are) to prevent it from over bleeding. "Stand up and step out of the pool." She orders gently and again I obeyed. She helped me put on the dress and she asks, "Can I see your wrist please." I nod and I hold out my broken wrist and she gets the blue cloth pours the tears on it and she puts the cloth on my wrist and again I flinch. She takes the bandages again and wraps them around it. "There all better." Nayru says with a smile. I smile weakly and walk away from her and go to the garden to talk to Dusk.

**Dusk's P.O.V.**

I hear footsteps and I quickly turn my head to see My Mistress, Farore. I run to her and wrap my arms around her, "I'm so sorry Mistress Farore. I should have helped you escape." I apologized to her and she hugs me back and says, "It's not your fault, it's mine." We end the hug and I noticed that when I hugged her, her back seemed moist and her wrist is bandaged. "What happened? What did Din do to you?" I ask in a firm voice. "She broke my wrist and sliced my wing bones." She said with no emotion. A tear slips down my cheek and she hugs me again. "Don't worry about me I'll be fine." Farore says and I sigh. Well I will have to have a word with Din tomorrow morning.

**Author: well we'll see how that goes soon enough. Review and play The Legend of Zelda that's always beast. See you all later!**

**Love Farore Beast**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Author: whatz up! Well I do NOT own The Legend of Zelda or its characters, but I WILL in the awesome future! **

**Dusk's P.O.V**

…**..Morning at Din's office…**

I knock on the velvet colored door and I hear Din call out, "Who is it?" "Dusk, Farore's pet and protector." I answer. "Come in." she replies and I enter the room. "What do you want?" Din asks in an annoyed tone. I clear my throat and answer, "Well I am wondering why you have harmed my Mistress and why you are so jealous of her dear friend, Link?" she scowls at me and shouts, "I am NOT jealous of Link and that is none of your business!" I sigh and answer, "Well for your information it is my business simply, because I hate to see her miserable and wounded. Now please calm down and answer my question." Din crosses her arms over her chest and answers, "Fine, I beat Farore, because she has ran away 4 times this year and has caused a lot of stress for Nayru and me. And for being jealous of Link the answer is I'm not, I just hate him." "Why do you hate him? As my Mistress says he is completely innocent and everyone including Nayru agrees with her." I say. "He is not innocent he is guilty! He stole my little sister's love away from me and now she thinks I'm the evil one!" Din shouts at me. I sigh again, "He did not steal Faroe's love away from you. You did that crime yourself by punishing her and not excepting the fact that she loves Link and he feels the same for her." I answer. Din scowls and answers, "Fine, if she wants to be with Link then so be it, but she is for now on not my sister." I gasp and she says, "Now get out." I obey and say, "Well then it was nice talking to you. Too bad you still can't face the truth." And I shut the door.

**Din's P.O.V.**

How could that over grown beast say that to me, the Goddess of Power! That is it! She will be punished too; she has put nonsense into my sister's brain! I smirk and I have the perfect plan to punish her.

…**..The Next Morning…..**

**Din's P.O.V**

"Nayru can you send Dusk over to my room? It's an emergency and I need her assistance." I ask. She nods and walks out of the office; perfect everything is going wonderful! I walk to my room and sit down on my couch and wait; hehehe she'll be here at any moment! I hear a knock on my door and I say, "Come in." and Dusk enters in my room. "Good morning Din." She greets. "Good morning Dusk, how are you? Please have a seat." I say while patting the empty spot on the couch. She sits next to me and she answers, "I'm in a rush today, my Mistress and I are going to have a day together." I smirk and say, "Well then I'll try to make this quick." And I turn my right hand into a fire claw and I slice deep into her back! Dusk falls off the couch and starts to run, but I get up and summon a fire chain and I throw it at her neck and it wraps around it and I pull her towards me. She struggles and clings to the floor, but I'm too strong for her; this is too easy! Then she hits me with her tail and I let go of the chain! She again runs toward the door, but I quickly throw a fire ball at her and she collapses. I stop in front of her and grab her throat and I ask her, "Any last words?" "Tell Mistress Farore that I'll always be with her and to stay strong." She answers with a breathless voice. I smirk and say, "No." and I burn her neck and she stops breathing and again I smirk. "I wonder how Farore will react?" I say to myself and I throw her on the ground. I exit my room and walk back to my office. Oh Farore your pet is so pathetic!

**Farore's P.O.V.**

**In the Garden**

It has been over an hour since I have been waiting for Dusk. I wonder if she is still talking to Din? I have a bad feeling about it the first moment she told me, but I had to let her go. I got up and ran to Din's room and when I opened the door I saw Dusk….DEAD! I ran to her corpse and hugged her tight. "I'm so sorry Dusk, I should have come with you." I said trying to hold back my tears. I brush her hair out of her face with my hand and said, "You were the most amazing pet ever and you were a magnificent protector and friend." I kiss her forehead and say, "Rest in peace my friend. I love you." Nayru comes in the room and she walks over to me and tries to take Dusk away from me, but I hug her tight and say, "I'll set up her resting place." And I pick her up bridal style and walk out of the palace and walk into the grave site of The Heavens. I see a little grave house and I enter it. No one's corpse is here and no one lives here, a perfect place for my amazing friend. I put Dusk down in the center of the one roomed house and with my magic I create a coffin out of different beautiful plants around her. After 2 hours I finish and smile at her coffin, "I hope you like it. I tried my hardest possibly even more than that." I say to Dusk's covered body. I walk out of the house and walk all the way to my room and lock the door. I feel so hopeless and alone…. I will forever be alone.

**Author: I hate Din! You know what I'm so frustrated that I'm going to say this quickly, Review.**

**Love Farore Beast **


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Author: hey people on Earth and other planets! I do NOT own The Legend of Zelda…..yet.**

**3 years later (17 year old Link and Farore)**

**In Nayru's Library**

**Farore's P.O.V.**

I am sitting on a couch drawing a picture of Dusk and me, "oh Dusk I'm so sorry that I had to put you through this." I apologize as I outline the drawing of Dusk with my index finger. I close my eyes and sigh; life is a living Hell without Dusk, she was the only one who truly understands me and she doesn't hate Link. I sigh again, "Seems like you need some company." A female voice says and she sits down next to me, she's Nayru. "What do you mean "company" I don't have anyone." I answer while looking down at my drawing. "Can I see you drawing?" she asks and I hand the book to her, still looking down. "Well you are quite the artist, Farore! May I see some other creations?" she asks. "Sure." I answer. As Nayru looks through the almost full book of drawings she asks, "Why do you have so many drawings of Link and yourself together?" I blush, my hair covers my face so she doesn't notice and I don't answer. "Is it, because you are in love with him?" she asks. I blush even more, but I stay silent. "Why aren't you answering? Are you afraid of me telling Din? I won't tell Din I promise." Nayru asks. "Why do you care anyway?" I ask, still looking to the side with my hair in my face. "So I can know the truth and hunt him down." Says a female voice deeper than Nayru's. Crap it's Din! She walks over to me and grabs my throat and orders, "Tell me now or else I'll kill him!" I answer with a whispery voice, "Even if I tell you the truth you will still kill him." She scowls and chokes me even harder! "Din stop!" shouts Nayru and she tries to free me, but Din summons fire chains and they grab Nayru's arms and legs and they chain her to the wall!"Nayru!" I shout, well at least try to. That's it; I'm going to kill her! My entire eyes turn to my eye color, aqua-green and my only thoughts are to kill….I'm in my anger issue. I punch Din in her face and she lets me go; her nose bleeding. I then summon a Stabbing Thorn and I create a deep gash on her shoulder, more blood pours out of her. She punches me, but I dodge the attack; what a weakling! She sickens me, I need to kill her! I summon a Spike Vine Whip and I whip her legs hard….more blood creeps out of her skin. For about 5 hours bloodshed has taken over the silent library. I aim for Din's neck with my fist, but she grabs my bad wrist and she twists it and I hear a snap, again she broke my wrist! I yell in pain and my eyes turn back to normal and my heart, soul, and state of mind comes rushing back. She then chains me to the wall and her hands turn into fire claws! No, not again! She then slices both of my legs and I scream in pain. She unchains me and I feel a burning sensation on both of my wrists; I still won't cry at least not in front of her. I look at them and I see that my wrists arm covered with ember still burning! Din grabs my good wrist tightly and we exit the palace and head towards the Grate Gate of The Heavens. She unlocks the gate and she stops at the edge of The Heavens, "Now let's see if your precious Link will save you now." Din says and she lets go of my throat and I fall into the endless morning sky and I fall down to Hyrule's Ordon Provence and land inside the Spring of Faron! I try to get up, but my legs bleed out and I can't take the pain, so I let myself lay there. My legs start to hurt and I quickly sit up and see my legs covered in blood! I still didn't cry I just lay down to the side in the healing water and closed my eyes…please just let me go unconscious.

**Link's P.O.V.**

I slow Epona down to a trot and I admire the peaceful atmosphere of Faron woods. For some strange reason I like to be in the woods it just clears my mind and there's no negativity here at all. All of the sudden Epona stops and gets startled by something. I calm her down by petting her and I look in front of me to see a girl covered in blood lying in the water, unconscious! I quickly run to her and gently turn her so I can see her face, "Farore?" I say in shock; what the Hell happened to her? I pick her up bridal style and put her on Epona and we head off to my house. We enter my house and I gently lay her on my bed. I put my hand on her legs and put pressure on them and they stop bleeding and the wounds slowly healing. Then I grab her, what seems broken wrist and heal it and I do the same to her other wrist. I lean over her head and kiss her lips and say, "Don't worry Farore I'll save you."

**The End**

**Author: hehehe, I'm going to make you suffer and end the whole thing here, but don't worry I'm going to make a sequel or second part to this story…soon. Anyway please review and read Splendoora that's always rocken! See or type you all later! Bye!**

**Love Farore Beast**


End file.
